OC Oneshots
by Eternal Nexus Warrior
Summary: Oneshots based on my OCs. I plan on uploading more in the future. Up now: Ranmaru


**Me: This is what completely happens when you get bored and have writer's block on chapter 98 of TSAT, Chapter 5 of Survive, and Chapter 9 of Clear as Crystal, all at the same time. So... I started a collection of drabbles on my OCs and what they like to do in their life.**

 **I know, some of you are expecting Rosalina to be the first drabble, but it's actually Ranmaru. Lately I've spent a lot of time developing his character, (And failing to draw him in the process), and in TSAT, not much is known about him other than the fact that he's a kendo master and Ryutaro's brother.**

 **Note, the italics in this chapter will be Ranmaru's words and thoughts. I don't own MFB, only my own OCs.**

Ranmaru Fukami: Autumm's Twilight Protector

 _If someone asked you if you liked to sleep in during the summer, what would you say? Well, if you were someone like me, you'd disagree._

Purple eyes slowly opened as Ranmaru's sleep was shattered by the sound of his alarm clock. The Lucario Blader sighed as he sat up, dark blue hair falling over his face as he hit the button on his alarm.

Ranmaru groaned as he pulled his legs over the side of the top bunk bed before jumping down onto the floor. The teen landed on his feet before pulling himself into a standing position on the floor of his and Ryutaro's bedroom. A small groan from the lower bunk caught the Lucario Blader's attention, but he smiled when he saw Ryutaro roll over in bed, a smile on his brother's sleeping form.

 _For as long as I can remember, I've awoken to the darkness of twilight. The shroud of fading stars is the path I walk. I am a samurai of the falling leaves._

Ranmaru tiptoed over to the dresser and lifted a dark blue yukuta and dark blue pants from one on the drawers, before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. His sharp eyes scanned the hallway before he started walking towards the bathroom and turning on the light.

The teen had to blink to adjust his eyes as the flash of light blinded him for a few seconds. Now able to fully see, Ranmaru looked down at the dark blue yukuta kimono, a sharp contrast to the light blue one he wore to bed. Autumm leaves of dark purple, red, and orange decorated the kimono, a ring of golden colored bells attached to the bottom of the robe.

Ranmaru sighed as he changed kimonos, the bells ringing gently as he lifted it over his shoulders, before pulling the blue pair of pants over his legs and tying the kimono belt to it. He grabbed a nearby hair piece and pulled his dark blue hair into a ponytail high enough to see just the tip of hairpiece. For a second, when the teen looked in the mirror, he saw the reflection of a samurai in it.

 _My eyes see a path of uncertainty. Holding my sword I raise it high to protect the ones I care about. My little brother's safety and wellbeing is my mission._

Ranmaru turned off the light as he exited the room and walked into the kitchen, smiling slightly as he grabbed a nearby tea kettle and began filling it up with water. "Ryutaro's gonna need some jasmine tea to calm his nerves. He's been having nightmares again," The teen whispered to himself before placing the tea in the kettle and placing it on the heater.

Once the heat was turned on, Ranmaru nodded with approval before walking over to the back door of the house, where his sandals and kendo sword were placed next to the wall. Ranmaru stopped, sat down and placed his sandals on, before grabbing the kendo sword and walking outside.

 _The enemy has caused my brother to lose his path. He was weakened by their tricks, broken by their torture, and pained by his wounds. I wish to help my return to the path he was once on. The path of beyblading._

The last of the stars were fading as Ranmaru walked out into the clearing behind their house. A sakura tree's branches floated over a nearby pond, the fading stars reflecting on the water.

His eyes took on a sharp gaze as he raised his sword into position, before beginning to practice his kendo skills. The sword strikes were quick, flashes of steel on the cool autumm wind. Sakura petals floating off the tree into the awaiting water below.

 _I will protect my brother. With Hero Lucario as my sword and guide, I will help my brother regain his light. Ryutaro may be fragile, but he holds both honor and beyblading dear to his heart._

Ranmaru felt his breath quicken as the strokes became sharper, the wind now strong enough to slice the sakura petals in half. The scenery around spun around him and blurred his vision, before slowly returning to a normal speed. The world seemed to slow down as Ranmaru stopped mid-strike and brought the sword down his side.

"I-It's not enough..." The teen stated as he tried to regain his breath, flinching as he noticed the tight grip he had on his kendo sword. Realization crossed his mind as he noticed a sliver of wood that was stuck in his hand, a drop of blood dripping out of it.

"I-I overdid it again," The teen whispered.

 _Even If I get hurt, I will never back down. As long as I can protect those around me, I won't have any regrets. I am the twilight's protecter._

"Ran!"

Ranmaru looked behind him, a little surprised to see Ryutaro standing by the back door, wearing a blue kimono with light blue waves on it. The younger teen was smiling as he held the tea kettle in his hand.

"You should've gotten me up Ran! I could've made the tea you know!" Ryutaro laughed.

Ranmaru looked up at Ryutaro before chuckling as the teen walked over. "You need your rest too sometimes!" The teen retorted.

"So what? At least I'd get to see the sunrise! Look behind you!"

Ranmaru turned around and smiled as the few traces of sunlight peaked up in the sky. The darkness faded into a bright pink, light blue, and yellow scenery.

"It's amazing..." Ryutaro whispered.

"Yeah. It sure is," Ranmaru agreed, watching his younger brother smile.

 _As long as those close to me can smile, I'll be alright._

 **Me: Ranmaru likes to explain himself deeply, doesn't he? Next up is going to be Platina or Titania. That's it for now though. Until next time, this is Warrior signing out.**

 **And Like I say on TSAT, Fear the Pichus!**


End file.
